Stroke the Ninja Horse
Stroke the Ninja Horse is platformer video game developed by Rare and published by Microsoft Studios. it will be available for Xbox One. Gameplay The player controls Stroke, the main protagonist. He can attack with different swords, run through different far areas and jump, the main collectible in the game is hay, which earn extra life. Plot A danger causes in the Land of Equus, where the evil Lord Hircus steal the fountain of energy to his land. Now, a 15 years old horse named Stroke becames a ninja to save the land and bring back the fountain. Characters Main * Stroke (voiced by Scott Menville) - A 15 years old Friesian Horse who becames a ninja when the land is in trouble, he is playable in Single Player. * Drax (voiced by Rob Paulsen) - A 14 years old Donkey who is Stroke's best friend and sidekick, he is playable in Multiplayer. Recurring * Master Ferus (voiced by TBD) - A old wise horse who is the sensei of Stroke and Drax. * Ally (voiced by Kath Soucie) - A 14 years old Paint horse who is Stroke's girlfriend. * Raymond Z. Stripes (voiced by Jess Harnell) - A zebra who works at a carpenter workshop. * Tyler McCool (voiced by Charlie Adler) - A Ahkal-Teke who is the coolest horse in the Land of Equus. * Martha (voiced by Tress MacNeille) - A Thoroughbred who is the teacher in Stroke's school. Antagonists * Lord Hicus (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) - A evil goat who want to destroy the Land of Equus stealing the fountain of the energy, he is the main antagonist of this game. * Burk (voiced by TBD) - A Boer goat who likes the radiation to snow lands. * Almond (voiced by TBD) - A Alpina goat who steal the beauty of the Equus inhabitants. * Koshimoto (voiced by TBD) - A Kamori goat who hates speaking english. * Robert (voiced by TBD) - A Rove goat who dislikes beaches and other sanded locations. * Humongous (voiced by TBD) - A Dutch Landrace who is the biggest goat in the whole world. Levels # City of Equus: Stroke must save the many inhabitants from Lord Hicus' minions. # Mount Arctic-Horse: Stroke must save the snow from the radiation. # Beautiful Contryside: Stroke must save the countryside from the stealing of Almond. # Old Equus Town: Stroke must save the old town from the english-hating goats. # Beach and Desert of Summer: Stroke must save the beach-desert from the winter goats. # Colisseum: Stroke must fight Humongous at the Colisseum. # Land of Capra: Stroke must find and fight Lord Hicus to the retrieve the fountain of energy. Adaptions Television series It confirmed to adapt the game into a animated television series, it will be airing on Disney Zoog. Comic book IDW Publishing will publishing a comic book series based on the game, it follow after the events of the game. Trivia * The game is inspired by Activision's Spyro the Dragon, Naughty Dog's Jak and Daxter and Namco's Solatorobo: Red the Hunter.